Nuances de Draco Malefoy
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: Défi de Janvier 2017. Vous revez d'en savoir un peu plus sur notre Malefoy préféré ? Venez donc découvrir des parcelles de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la publication du texte de Chupee Chan

qui a participé au défi de Janvier ! Voici son interprétation de rencontre entre Harry et Drago.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews

Yunoki & Baderoh

* * *

Juché sur un tabouret qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, Drago Malefoy écoutait sa mère lui expliquer qu'elle allait devoir le laisser seul dans cette _boutique_ qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Sincèrement, Mère allait-elle vraiment le laisser ici ?!

\- J'aurai vraiment préféré que Mr Tissard s'occupe de toi, soupira-t-elle, mais il est de coutume que ton uniforme soit fait par cette échoppe en particulier.

Drago observa sa mère épousseter un grain de poussière qu'elle seule pouvait voir avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu sais que la tradition est ce qui fait notre monde. Sans elle, qui sait ce qu'il en adviendrait ? Les traitres à leur sang réduiraient en miette ce qui est l'essence même de la magie ! Malheureusement, cela veut aussi dire que tu dois rester ici le temps que ton père et moi nous occupions du reste de tes fournitures.

\- Bien Mère, murmura Drago du bout des lèvres.

Il comprenait les raisons mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était ravi.

\- Tu rejoindras ton père chez Fleury et Bott. Je vous retrouverai dès que j'aurai récupéré ta baguette chez Ollivander, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. J'ose espérer qu'il l'a nettoyée comme ton père le lui a demandé. Savoir que d'autres ont pu toucher ce qui est tien me révulse !

Elle lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de quitter la boutique de Mme Guipure. Drago, lui, se dit qu'il aurait préféré aller regarder les balais de courses un peu plus loin, plutôt que de rester ici. Sa mère avait raison : au moins, chez Tissard et Brodette, il n'aurait eu qu'à aller chercher ses robes, au lieu de rester planté sur un tabouret vétuste. Mr Tissard s'était toujours occupé de sa famille et possédait leurs mesures. Il perdait un temps fou ici, et surtout, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester immobile…

Ses parents l'avaient laissé ici parce qu'ils voulaient éviter de passer davantage de temps au milieu de la vermine et souhaitaient retourner parmi les leurs au plus vite. Comment reconnaissaient-ils la vermine, Drago n'en avait aucune idée mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder dédaigneusement tous ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait néanmoins reconnaitre les traitres à leur sang comme les Weasley. Il ne les avait jamais vus mais il savait qu'ils étaient roux et que leurs vêtements sortaient des boutiques d'occasion. Père le lui avait dit. Il avait même aperçu des moldus non loin de Gringotts. Mère avait même porté la main à sa bouche en les avisant.

Une des assistantes de Mme Guipure s'occupa enfin de lui – au bout d'au moins dix minutes d'interminable attente – et seulement pour lui demander de cesser de gesticuler. Ne savait-elle pas que les Malefoy ne _gesticulaient_ pas ?

Drago avait hâte d'en finir, hâte de descendre de ce maudit tabouret, hâte d'entrainer ses parents au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux le fameux Nimbus 2000, et repartir avec tant qu'à faire. Nul doute qu'il pourrait contourner le maudit règlement de Poudlard qui interdisait aux première année de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison. Il n'aurait qu'à montrer à Mme Bibine combien il était agile et doué sur un balai lors de leur premier cours de vol. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en l'imaginant louer ses qualités de joueur. Nul doute qu'elle courrait voir son parrain et le supplierai de faire de lui l'Attrapeur des Serpentard…

Mme Guipure apparut, mettant fin à ses songes. Drago aurait pu lui en vouloir si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée d'un autre futur élève. Un garçon malingre aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes se tenait à ses côtés et regardait autour de lui, comme s'il voyait pour la première fois l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait le même regard que Drago quand il était rentré dans cette boutique. Il se dit que le garçon devait lui aussi venir d'une famille fortunée et qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un endroit pareil existe. Le pauvre devait certainement être habitué à des endroits bien plus luxueux.

La vieille couturière l'installa sur un second tabouret juste à côté de lui et Drago se mit aussitôt à lui parler. Le fait que le garçon ne réponde que par des « oui » ou des « non » ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, il avait l'habitude de Crabbe et de Goyle. Leurs conversations n'en étaient pas vraiment, il s'agissait d'avantage de borborygmes et de hochements de tête. De plus, Drago appréciait lorsqu'on le laissait parler.

Il ne se démonta donc pas et continua sur sa lancée peut-être que le garçon lui parlerait un peu plus s'il orientait la conversation sur le Quidditch ? Curieusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant, ce fut une réflexion de Drago à propos du gros barbu devant la vitrine qui tira son compagnon de son presque mutisme.

Hagrid, selon le garçon.

Drago en avait déjà entendu parler. Il s'agissait du garde-chasse de Poudlard. Père lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne faisait que boire dans sa miteuse cabane au milieu des citrouilles qu'il cultivait et qu'il tentait de faire de la magie quand il était saoul. Drago adorait cette histoire, elle le faisait énormément rire dès qu'il imaginait l'homme mettre le feu à son lit. Voir de ses propres yeux l'énorme cracmol – seul un cracmol essayait de faire de la magie sans en avoir – était encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et c'était très satisfaisant de voir que son imaginaire ne s'était pas fourvoyé.

Le garçon, lui, parut outré quand Drago partagea avec lui ce que Père lui avait dit. Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi, il n'était pas difficile de voir que ce Hagrid était un gros balourd. D'ailleurs comment le garçon pouvait connaitre le garde-chasse ? Ou était ses parents ?

Quand le garçon lui dit qu'il n'en avait pas, Drago fut bien obligé de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mère lui avait toujours dit de se montrer poli avec ses pairs, quand bien même il n'en pensait pas un mot. Après tout, il était un Malefoy. Cependant, il n'avait qu'une question en tête suite à l'aveu du garçon : avait-il parlé avec un sorcier pauvre ? Un traitre à son sang ? Ou pire… Un sang-de-bourbe ?

Drago réprima un soupir de soulagement quand le garçon lui dit que ses parents étaient sorciers après qu'il lui ait demandé. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec un sang-de-bourbe. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelles têtes auraient fait Père et Mère s'il leur disait une telle chose. Drago espéra qu'il n'était pas non plus un traitre à son sang. Peut-être que s'il le testait…

\- Il ne devrait y avoir que des sorciers issus de sorciers à Poudlard, déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée. Au moins, nous serions certains d'avoir tous reçus la même éducation. Quand je pense que certains ignorent tout de notre monde ! Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

Malheureusement, Mme Guipure choisit ce moment précis pour annoncer qu'elle en avait fini avec son futur condisciple et Drago dut se résoudre à laisser le garçon partir sur un :

 _\- Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard_ **(1)**.

Lorsqu'il entendit le tintement de la clochette au-dessus de la porte de la boutique, Drago se dit qu'il ne mentionnerait pas à ses parents qu'il avait rencontré un autre garçon de son âge chez Mme Guipure. Du moins, il occulterait la partie concernant leur conversation.

Il avait fait une erreur en lui parlant.

Certes, le temps était passé bien plus vite mais ces quelques minutes de recul depuis son départ lui avaient délivré une vérité indéniable : celui avec qui il avait conversé n'avait rien d'un Serpentard. Il était au mieux un Serdaigle. Mais un sombre pressentiment narguait Drago et lui soufflait qu'il avait fait bien pire que de s'adresser à un Poufsouffle… Il décida de tuer ce sentiment dans l'œuf et se concentra sur le fait qu'un quidam était entré après lui dans cette fichue boutique et qu'il en était ressorti bien avant lui.

Oh ! il n'allait pas se gêner pour se plaindre de la lenteur de la vieille couturière et de son assistante à ses parents, et du culot qu'elles avaient eues à servir en premier quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune héritier Malefoy. Quand il descendit enfin de ce maudit tabouret, il quitta l'endroit d'un pas prompt, mais digne.

Non sans un :

\- Mon père entendra parler de cette minable échoppe !

 **Phrase issue du Tome 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous, aujourd'hui vous pourrez lire la répartition de Draco selon **Lia Warsa**

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Yunoki & Baderoh

* * *

Poudlard. Drago Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la noble lignée Malefoy, était enfin à Poudlard. L'école de magie la plus spectaculaire du monde, dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, un vieux fou selon son père mais un grand sorcier selon sa mère. Il avait plus tendance à croire sa mère, Père étant assez extrémiste dans ses propos. Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express s'était merveilleusement bien passé et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait déjà une popularité assez élevée chez ses camarades de première année. Il avait aussi retrouvée ses connaissances, Blaise, Pansy, Théo mais aussi, à son plus grand malheur, Milicent Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle. Il se sentait tout à fais à sa place, près pour sa première année et déjà certains de son succès. Et puis il avait entendu les rumeurs qui disaient qu'Harry Potter était là, cette année et qu'il faisait sa rentrée en temps que première année, comme lui. Son Père serait tellement fière de lui si il arrivait à devenir ami avec le Graçon-Qui-A-Survécu, lui qui lui disait tout le temps de bien s'entourer. Il cherchait son compartiment et il le trouva. Malheureusement, la rencontre ne se passa pas comme Drago l'aurait voulu. Père ne supportait pas les Weasley et il ressentait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il avait donc vexé Harry Potter et le garçon avait refusé sa main tendue et sa proposition d'amitié. Potter avait à son tour vexé Drago et il se promis de lui rendre la vie infernale, à lui et à son Weasley de malheur. Drago oublia ses idées de vengeance pendant la traversée du Lac Noir pour rejoindre Poudlard. La traversée avait été magique et il avait été tout aussi impressionné que ses camarades en voyant le château apparaître, sous la pleine lune de cette belle nuit de septembre.

Ensuite, ce fût le moment de la répartition. Ce fut sans doute le moment le plus stressant de sa courte vie. Il savait qu'il devait aller à Serpentard pour faire honneur – et plaisir- à sa famille et il avait peur de ne pas y être envoyé. Il savait que aller à Serpentard scellerait son destin d'une manière positive et que si jamais, par malheur, il se retrouvait à Poufsouffle ou pire à Gryffondor, alors sa vie serait terminée (il exagérait mais il était un Malefoy après tout). Il serait renier par sa famille et il n'aurait plus d'honneur. Alors, effectivement, il était très stressé. De plus, ses parents n'avaient pas voulu lui dire comment se passait la répartition et il ne savait pas à quoi m'attendre. Quand le professeur McGonagall les fit enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle, il releva son visage vers le plafond magique pour contempler la magnifique nuit qui entourait Poudlard. Il avait toujours aimée les étoiles et pouvoir les observer à cet instant lui permit de se calmer. Il cherchait rapidement la constellation du Dragon et, lorsqu'il la vit, il pria Salazar pour être réparti dans sa maison. Drago écouta la chanson du Choixpeau magique très attentivement.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figures à côté de moi-même_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix,_

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux dePoufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sages et rélféchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Drago applaudit comme tout le monde, le regard fixé sur le chapeau. Il fut fortement impressionné par l'objet, surtout en le voyant s'incliner vers la Grande Salle. Il se rappelait maintenant qu'on disait qu'il datait de l'époque des Fondateurs. Il ne savait pas que c'était cette relique qui faisait la répartition et ne connaissait aucunement ses pouvoirs. Il allait devoir se renseigner et il avait maintenant la grande Bibliothèque de Poudlard à sa disposition (on l'a disait la plus fourni et il avait hâte d'aller l'explorer). Il observa tout le monde se faire répartir et s'intéressa particulièrement à la petite Granger, qui était venu le voir dans son compartiment. La jeune fille se tenait bien et semblait très intelligente, ce qui lui plaisait. Il fut un peu déçu de la voir partir à Gryffondor mais ne s'occupa plus d'elle lorsque son nom fut appelé. Il marcha dignement jusqu'au tabouret, levant le nez bien haut pour montrer ses origines nobles. Il s'assit gracieusement sur le tabouret et, le dos droit, attendit de sentir le chapeau tomber devant ses yeux. Une fois qu'il fut dans le noir, il entendit une petite voix à son oreille.

\- Oh, un Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu. Voyons voir, le choix ne me semble pas aisée. Tu es d'une grande intelligence et tu as une grande curiosité qui te poussera à étudier toujours plus. Mais je ne suis pas sure que Serdaigle te corresponde totalement. Je pense que le mieux est sans doute de t'envoyer là où tu seras le plus reconnu et là où tu grandiras le mieux. Très bien, vas donc à ... SERPENTARD, cria-t-il.

Drago se releva dignement et, satisfait, il alla rejoindre Goyle et Crabbe qui avaient aussi été réparti à Serpentard. Ensuite, il observa Harry Potter aller à Gryffondor, où il fût rapidement suivit par le Weasley du train.

Finalement, après quelques mots prononcés par le directeur (Drago ne comprit rien aux bêtises du sorciers mais ne fit pas de remarque), ils purent commencer à manger. Drago choisit soigneusement ce qu'il allait manger et remplit son assiette. Ensuite, elle remplit son verre de jus de citrouille et commença à manger calmement. Il profita du repas pour regarder allégrement autour de lui et observer les gens. Il adorait étudier le comportement des personnes qui l'entouraient pour les comprendre, c'était son passe-temps favori. Drago ne sursauta pas en voyant le fantôme de Serpentard apparaître devant lui, contrairement à Pansy qui lui cassa les oreilles avec son hurlement de peur. Drago salua poliment le fantôme et lui demanda son nom. Il parla quelques instants avec le Baron Sanglant puis celui-ci partit effrayé d'autres premières années. Le jeune garçon n'appréciait pas vraiment les fantômes mais il ne préférait pas s'en mettre un à dos, surtout celui de sa maison. Drago continua de manger en observant les professeurs. Il les connaissait tous, bien sur, son père ayant fait en sorte qu'il n'arrive pas en territoire inconnu à Poudlard. Il savait à qui il pouvait faire confiance -Rogue, son parrain- ou à qui il devait faire attention -McGonagall ne se laissait pas acheter. Il se sentait dans son élément à cet instant et c'est serein qu'il regarda le professeur Dumbledore se lever pour son discours. Il écouta vaguement le directeur leur interdire d'aller dans la Forêt interdite, donner les consignes au nom de Rusard et pour finir, le directeur menaça les élèves de mort s'ils allaient dans le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite. Drago entendit Potter rire mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il lui semblait bien que c'était la première année que cette partie du château était interdite. Pourquoi ? Que cachait Dumbledore ? Et ne craignait-il pas d'éveiller la curiosité des élèves et ainsi de les pousser à chercher ce qui avait dans ce couloir ? Il ne chanta pas avec ses compagnons l'hymne de l'école (il la trouvait ridicule et il avait d'autres choses à penser).

Enfin, ils purent quitter la Grande Salle. Drago suivit ses camarades et le préfet de Serpentard qui les guidait jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils descendirent tous vers les cachots, le préfet en profitant pour leur indiquer la direction de leur salle de cours de potion et du bureau du professeur Rogue, le directeur de leur maison. Ils arrivèrent devant une portion du mur des cachots et le préfet s'exclama « Sang-Pur ». Le mur s'effaça devant eux et Drago entra dans la salle en suivant ses camarades. Il observa attentivement son nouvel environnement. La salle était dans les temps verts et Drago entendit le préfet expliquer qu'ils se trouvaient sous le lac, ce qui expliquait la couleur verte qui régnait dans les lieux. Il apprécia rapidement la petite bibliothèque au fond de la salle et les tables éparpillaient un peu partout, pour que les Serpentard puissent travailler dans leur salle. Finalement, il regarda le coin près du feu, avec des grands canapés et fauteuils. Drago apprécia aussitôt leur salle commune.

Le préfet les conduisit jusqu'à leur dortoir et Drago se contrôla pour éviter de grimacer. Il allait devoir partager son dortoir avec d'autres personnes. Heureusement, il connaissait tous ceux qui allaient dormir avec lui. Pendant que Blaise, Théo, Goyle et Crabbe allaient prendre une douche, Drago attrapa une plume et un parchemin. Il devait écrire à ses parents pour les informer de la bonne nouvelle. Il commença par la lettre pour sa mère, plus facile à écrire.

 _Bonsoir Mère,_

 _je viens d'arriver dans mon dortoir et je tenais à vous avertir tout de suite de la bonne nouvelle. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, comme Père et vous. Je suis vraiment impatient de commencer les cours et d'apprendre pleins de choses, Mère. De plus, il y a déjà quelques mystères que j'ai envie de résoudre. Je vous en reparlerai quand j'en saurais plus._

 _Sinon, j'ai aussi rencontré Harry Potter mais nous ne sommes pas amis. Il à été réparti à Gryffondor et à préféré rester avec le dernier Weasley plutôt qu'avec moi. Ce n'est pas très grave, Blaise est avec moi. J'ai aussi fait la rencontre du fille répartie à Gryffondor et qui est très intelligente. J'ai hâte de la connaître un peu mieux._

 _Je pense aussi que j'irais rapidement à la bibliothèque. Je vous écrirais de nouveau demain pour vous raconter ma première journée de cours._

 _Je vous aime, Mère, vous me manquez._

 _Votre fils, Drago._

Drago reprit sa plume et un autre parchemin et réfléchi à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son père pour lui faire plaisir et le rendre fier de lui.

 _Bonsoir Père,_

 _J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, comme votre souhait le prévoyait. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Goyle et Crabbe Jr sont avec moi._

 _J'ai parlé avec Harry Potter mais celui-ci à préféré rester avec Weasley. Je lui ai pourtant conseiller de mieux choisir ses amis mais il a décidé de ne pas m'écouter. Je pense qu'il va le regretter rapidement._

 _Je suis d'accord avec vous concernant le fait que le directeur soit fou, Père. Il nous a interdit d'aller au troisième étage de l'aile droite et je vais tout faire pour découvrir pourquoi et vous en informer, Père._

 _Je dois y aller, Père. J'espère avoir fait honneur à notre nom durant cette première soirée à Poudlard._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Votre fils, Drago._

Drago enroula les deux parchemins, écrivit le nom de ses parents et siffla sa chouette qui vient aussitôt le rejoindre. Il attacha les deux papiers à la patte de son hibou et l'envoya chez lui. Il l'observa disparaître dans la nuit et lorsqu'il fût certain de ne plus l'apercevoir, il alla prendre une douche à son tour. Il resta longuement sous l'eau chaude, rêvant à sa journée du lendemain et comment sa vie à Poudlard allait commencer. Il se voyait déjà connu de tous, apprécié de tous. Il voyait tout le monde se traînait à ses pieds pour devenir son ami, même Potter. Drago sortit de la douche, enfila son nouveau pyjama en soie verte et se glissa sous les draps. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit et ferma les yeux. Sa nouvelle vie, celle à Poudlard, venait de commencer et il était impatient d'en découvrir plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici comment se déroule l'entrée de Draco dans l'équipe de Serpentard !

* * *

Le jour où je suis devenu aussi important que Potter !

par **Dobby**

* * *

Le mardi 1er septembre 1992, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés sur le quai voie 9 ¾. J'avais horreur de ce jour-là ! La gare était pleine, sur tous les autres quais, de Moldus vaquant à leurs occupations minables, de beaucoup trop de sorciers venant amener leurs enfants au départ du Poudlard Express, ce qui rendait les déplacement difficiles et surtout, je haïssais ce jour-là parce qu'il y avait des Sang de bourbe en trop grand nombre, à mon goût, à proximité !

Je cherchais des yeux mes camarades de classe, bien que pour moi ils représentent plus des gardes du corps / serviteurs dévoués, que de vrais amis, enfin, pour certains d'entre eux. Je voulais absolument leur monter mes nouvelles affaires pour cette deuxième année scolaire, ma magnifique cape grise argentée avec un col de fourrure d'Hermine, l'énorme réserve de sucreries déjà dans ma valise, et surtout l'objet qu'en ce moment je chérissais le plus au monde. Une fois installé dans le train qui bringuebalait déjà, je hélais mes camarades de classe.

« - Crabbe, Goyle, venez voir un peu ça ! », dis-je par-dessus mon épaule à mes deux fidèles comparses.

« - On arrive Drago ! », répondirent-ils d'une seule voix de l'autre côté du compartiment.

Nous étions confortablement installés à bord du Poudlard Express, lors du voyage pour regagner Poudlard pour cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire. Nous avions un compartiment pour nous seuls Serpentard, pas tous du même niveau scolaire, mais l'élite des Sang-pur ! Millicent était accoudée à la fenêtre et regardait le paysage tout en discutant vivement avec Daphnée qui était assise en face d'elle, elles devaient sûrement se raconter leurs vacances d'été, ou parler de leurs nouvelles tenues et fanfreluches qu'elles venaient de se faire offrir. Blaise faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec Marcus Flint sous les yeux de Nott, qui semblait plus préoccupé par une boîte qu'il tenait entre les mains, d'où s'échappait parfois un drôle de grattement, que par la partie elle-même et Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffaient de rire sur leur banquette après avoir raconté une bonne blague.

Le temps qu'ils se rapprochent de moi, en dandinant lentement tout en se tenant toujours les côtes à cause de leurs fou-rires, je terminais de déballer mon magnifique Nimbus 2001 que je mourrais d'impatience de leur faire admirer !

« - Regardez ce que mon père m'a offert cet été pour me récompenser d'avoir réussi mes examens de fin d'année ! », dis-je fièrement !

« - Whaou, il est magnifique Drago ! » s'exclamèrent-ils. Ils le regardèrent pendant au moins dix minutes, en s'extasiant de plus en plus fortement, afin que les occupants des compartiments voisins puissent bien discerner le sujet de la discussion, sur la beauté du balais et en louant la chance de m'avoir, moi Drago Malefoy parmi leurs proches amis, car ils espéraient sans doute ainsi que je leur prêterais mon magnifique balai !

Ils me connaissaient bien mal !

« - Je peux le voir ? » demanda Marcus dans mon dos.

« - Oui, bien sûr Flint. » répondis-je, d'un air trop gentil pour être sincère. Enfin le moment que j'avais imaginé arrivé. Mon plan fonctionnait comme prévu !

Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains et le fit tourner lentement, pour le regarder sous toutes les faces. Ses yeux brillaient, car il retenait ses larmes d'émerveillement, mais aussi d'envie et de convoitise. Je jubilais intérieurement !

Au bout de cinq longues minutes silencieuses, je repris le balai de ses mains et je le faisais passer aux filles pour qu'elles continuent les gloussements interrompus de Crabbe et de Goyle. J'aime beaucoup ça quand, moi ou quelque chose qui m'appartient, est au centre de l'attention générale. Et surtout ce que j'adore, c'est lorsque je ressens l'envie et le désir suscités chez les autres.

« - Tu sais Marcus, je suis sûr que mon père pourrait en offrir un à tous les joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard.» ajoutais-je au bout de deux minutes.

« - Ah bon, vraiment ?» répondit-il perplexe. « - Tu en es sûr ? J'imagine que c'est un pur hasard si tu nous montres cette merveille maintenant. Tu n'aurais pas appris, je ne sais comment d'ailleurs, que c'était moi le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe ? Et ce cadeau serait gratuit bien entendu ?» demanda t'il ironiquement.

« - Il se trouve que si, je le savais. Mon père est toujours informé de ce qui se passe à Poudlard, même durant les vacances. Il voit souvent Fudge en privé. Il m'a dit que Dumbledore t'avait nommé capitaine après le départ d'Urquhart ! Pour le cadeau, non, pas vraiment, tu t'en doutes. Mon père ne fait de cadeau que si cela peut lui permettre d'obtenir quelque-chose en retour. Et dans ce cas-là, ce ne serait pas grand-chose, ne t'en fais pas. Terence Higgs a fini ses étude et a quitté l'école, donc la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe est libre. Tout ce que nous voulons, mon père et moi, en échange de ces Nimbus, ce serait que tu me nommes attrapeur dès cette année ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! De plus, comme tu le sais déjà, je sais bien me débrouiller sur un balai ! L'équipe y gagnerait beaucoup avec ce petit arrangement ! Tu ne crois pas ?» répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil très appuyé.

« - Tu sais Drago, je ne vais pas tourner autour du flacon de potion et je pense que cela pourrait être, en effet, une bonne idée ! Des balais d'un tel niveau, cela ne se refuse pas ! Normalement ça devait être Harper l'attrapeur cette année, après le départ de Terence, mais je peux encore le garder comme attrapeur de réserve. Tu penses que l'on pourra avoir les Nimbus 2001 rapidement, afin d'officialiser sous peu ton entrée, complètement justifiée, dans l'équipe et de voir quel est réellement ton niveau en vol ?» répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« - Oui, bien sûr, je vais envoyer un hibou sur le champ à mon père. Et je pense que nous aurons sa réponse dès demain, ainsi que les balais, quitte à ce qu'il nous les apporte en personne au château. Etant membre du conseil d'administration de l'école, il peut venir quand bon lui semble.» répondis-je du ton le plus hautain possible pour lui faire bien entendre que son ton ne m'avait pas échappé !

Je pris une plume et écrivit hâtivement une petite lettre à mon père. Je l'attachais solidement à la patte de mon magnifique et robuste hibou grand-duc et lui fit prendre son envol en tendant mon bras tendu par la fenêtre.

Au bout de 5 minutes, j'entrepris de poser de nouvelles questions à Flint sur la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. Je voulais savoir quelle serait la constitution de Mon équipe car, vu que mon père allait offrir les Nimbus 2001 à tous ses membres, il me semblait juste d'en savoir le plus possible avant de l'intégrer et aussi de bien faire comprendre à Flint et aux autres, qu'un tel cadeau impliquait que je sois tenu au courant de tous les tenants et les aboutissants mis en jeu !

« - Pucey étant parti lui aussi, qui vois-tu comme poursuiveur avec toi et Montague cette année ?» demandais-je à Flint.

« - Je pensais faire jouer Montague. Il est rapide et assez adroit quand il tire. Je l'ai vu aux essais l'année dernière. Le reste de l'équipe reste la même », poursuivit-il, comme s'il savait que j'allais lui poser la question.

« - Bletchley reste gardien. Bole et Derrick sont encore les batteurs, Warrington, Montague et moi nous serons les poursuiveurs, et Moi je suis également le capitaine, ne l'oublies pas, et enfin toi, tu seras donc notre nouvel attrapeur.» déclara t'il d'un ton monocorde.

Le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express se poursuivit sans incident. Etonnamment je n'avais pas vu Potter ni Weasmoche dans le train. J'avais juste aperçu, du coin de l'œil, la Sang-de-bourbe et la fille Weasley qui étaient en compagnie de cet idiot de Londubat au moment où le chariot de friandises passait devant chaque compartiment. Dommage, car j'aurais aimé leur faire entendre _négligemment_ , que j'avais un Nimbus 2001, et que je serais bientôt l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

Ma dernière rencontre avec Potter m'a laissé un souvenir amer. Elle a eu lieu à la moitié de l'été, lorsque nous nous sommes croisés chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter nos nouveaux livres de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, le mercredi 19 août. Ce jour-là, un idiot pompeux du nom de Gilderoy Lockhart faisait des dédicaces de ses ouvrages et avait annoncé à la cantonade que ce serait lui notre nouveau professeur dans cette matière. Potter avait été pris en photo avec cet homme et cela m'avait énervé au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait donc jamais aller nulle part sans faire la une des journaux ?

Cet événement m'avait contrarié et énervé pour le restant des vacances. Heureusement que sur le chemin du retour, après avoir quittés la librairie, moi et mon père nous étions passés devant le magasin de balais. Une idée germa en moi aussitôt.

Je voulais montrer à tout le monde comme nous étions riches et puissants, le nom des Malefoy en imposait et il fallait que cela continu comme cela ! Mon père, encore sous le coup de l'énervement à la suite de son altercation avec le père Weasley, n'avait pas mis plus de deux minutes à accepter ma demande d'avoir mon propre balai, et bien entendu nous choisîmes le meilleur des balais du moment, à savoir le tout nouveau Nimbus 2001 qui était sorti quelques jours plus tôt et il m'avait écouté attentivement quand je lui avais proposé de « _gagner_ » ma place dans l'équipe de Serpentard de l'école, en échange de quelques balais supplémentaires ! Avec notre immense fortune, nous pouvions nous le permettre. Ainsi, Potter ne serait plus le plus jeune attrapeur de l'école et son super balai passerait pour démoder devant ceux des Serpentard.

 _Vu qu'il s'entrainait tous les jours à montrer à la société magique un visage respectable, pour en tirer un bénéfice ou un avantage quelconque, Lucius était un manipulateur et un charmeur hors-pair, vis-à-vis des gens importants, bien qu'il n'ait nullement renoncé à l'utilisation des anciennes pratiques, mais Drago, lui, pouvait bien faire de lui tout ce dont il voulait. Il suffisait de lui faire entrevoir le bénéfice qu'ils pouvaient en attendre, pour que son père cède à tous ses caprices. Ce fut comme cela qu'il réussit à obtenir son balai et sa place dans l'équipe. Quand il voulait quelque chose, Drago parvenait toujours à ses fins._

 _A l'arrivée du train, toujours pas trace du binoclard ni de son idiot de copain. Décidément, c'était bizarre. Drago espéra un instant qu'ils ne seraient pas présents cette année, qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave durant la semaine écoulée entre leur différend à la librairie et le jour de la rentrée. Mais voyant la fille Weasley inquiète de ne pas voir son frère ni Potter, mais pas plus inquiète que cela, il se demanda où ils étaient passés et quand il pourrait se vanter devant eux de son nouveau balai et de son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école !?_

 _L'occasion lui fut donnée dès le samedi suivant. Le matin du 5 septembre, Flint le réveilla d'assez bonne heure, pour un jour de week-end, en lui disant que l'équipe allait faire quelques entraînements pour essayer les balais que son père leur avait bien apporté en personne dès le lendemain de la rentrée. Flint réunis tous les joueurs dans leur salle commune et leur exposa ses tactiques de jeu pendant une bonne heure. Puis ils allèrent se changer rapidement, déjeuner tout aussi rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch moins d'une demi-heure après. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils virent l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'entraînait déjà. Flint souriait étrangement en voyant Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, s'approcher rapidement d'eux en faisant un piqué, suivit des jumeaux Weasley et de Potter._

 _Enfin Potter ! Il allait enfin pouvoir laisser éclater sa supériorité devant lui et ses amis ! Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il attendait ce moment._

« - Flint ! Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant ! » Rugit Dubois en atterrissant devant Flint plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait résolu.

« - Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde », répondit Marcus calmement.

« - Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! protesta Dubois. Je l'ai réservé ! »

« - Ah bon ? dit Flint. Pourtant j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regarde » :

« _Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel attrapeur. »_

« - Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur ? Où ça ?» dit Dubois.

A ce moment-là, je m'avançais de derrière mes six coéquipiers, et je me plaçais bien en évidence devant eux, un énorme sourire goguenard sur mon visage !

Un des jumeaux Weasley me reconnu, et me demanda si j'étais bien le fils de mon père ? En entendant parler de mon père, toute l'équipe sourie de plus belle, en exhibant fièrement nos Nimbus 2001 tout neufs !

Voyant la tête ébahie des joueurs de Gryffondor, et surtout celle de Potter, maintenant, je me sentais aussi important que lui !

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

La belle marque rouge (par Charliflex)

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard marchent en direction du château, revenant du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et accompagnés du professeur Hagrid. Depuis la seconde intrusion de Sirius Black dans le château, le règlement stipule que les professeurs faisant cours à l'extérieur du château doivent accompagner leurs élèves jusqu'au château à la fin du cours.

Drago trouve ça ridicule. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce soi-disant directeur veut que les élèves se protègent de Sirius Black. D'accord, il a tué des Moldus et un sorcier mais franchement, les Moldus ce n'est pas une très grande perte et on va pas pleurer la mort d'un seul sorcier. Sirius Black est aussi le cousin de sa mère et elle refuse de parler de lui mais il a entendu son père répéter maintes et maintes fois que cet homme est un traître à son sang car il est allé à Gryffondor. Drago n'imagine même pas un Malefoy aller à Gryffondor. Ah ça non.

Dès que les élèves arrivent au château, Drago se retourne brièvement vers les trois Gryffondor et son « professeur » et voit ce crétin de Hagrid et Potter et sa petite bande s'arrêter en bas des marches. Il fait signe à Crabbe et Goyle et les trois Serpentard s'arrêtent en haut de l'escalier pour écouter leur conversation. Non pas que leur vie l'intéresse mais il prend goût à entendre ce gros balourd pleurer comme Mimi Geignarde dès qu'on lui parle de son hippogriffe condamné à mort pour l'avoir blessé.

Bien évidemment, Drago sait que Mrs Pomfresh a guéri sa blessure très rapidement mais se vanter d'avoir fait condamner la bestiole le satisfait et faire renvoyer le demi-géant encore plus. Il en a assez d'avoir un professeur incompétent et voudrait apprendre quelque chose. Et puis ce crétin est bien trop proche du directeur, qui est un incompétent. Il y a longtemps que Dumbledore aurait dû prendre sa retraite. Ce croûton a au moins deux-cents ans !

« C'est vraiment terrible. » dit le balourd avec un regard triste. « Lucius Malefoy tient cette commission dans le creux de sa main. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de rendre Buck le plus heureux possible pendant le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Je lui dois au moins ça… »

Haha, ricane Drago à ses deux acolytes. Il est pathétique.

Les deux « amis » complètement idiots de Drago ricanèrent à leur tour. Que ce soit bien clair, Drago ne considère personne comme son ami. Il fréquente ces deux tas de muscles parce qu'il se sent intelligent avec eux, qu'ils viennent de familles de Sang-Pur renommées et que des gardes du corps, ça peut toujours servir. Et puis, ils font peur à tout le monde alors c'est parfois drôle. Leur principal défaut, c'est leur stupidité légendaire. Ils sont plus doués pour donner des coups de poing que pour lancer un sortilège de mutisme à une grenouille.

Le demi-géant renifle et salue les trois Gryffondor de la main avant de partir à grands pas vers sa cabane, la tête dans son mouchoir. C'est l'occasion ou jamais pour Drago d'à nouveau importuner ses trois ennemis. Il trouve que Potter profite bien trop de sa célébrité pour quelque chose qu'il a fait sans même en être conscient. Et puis la condamnation à mort du stupide hippogriffe de son « professeur » de Soins aux créatures magiques constitue un très bon sujet de moqueries.

« Regarde-le pleurnicher ! » lance Drago narquoisement en descendant les escaliers, suivi par Crabbe et Goyle. « Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école ! »

Drago a rictus méprisant sur le visage et regarde avec dédain Weasmoche et Potter s'avancer vers lui, menaçants. Pff, qu'ils essaient de lui lancer un sort et Crabbe et Goyle les réduiront en bouillie. Non pas que Drago est incapable de lancer un sort, c'est juste qu'il ne va pas se fatiguer à utiliser sa baguette alors que ses deux camarades peuvent asséner des coups de poings qui enverraient Potter et son pot de colle à l'infirmerie.

Drago est un fainéant, il ne peut pas le nier. D'ailleurs, quand il a été blessé par l'hippogriffe, il a feint avoir très mal au bras pour ne pas avoir besoin de prendre des notes en cours et de faires des travaux pratiques en Potions et en Botanique. Drago est un élève avec des notes correctes sans être un Mr. Je-Sais-Tout, comme Granger qui lève la main à tout bout de champ. Il a des notes que ses parents jugent satisfaisantes et s'en contente. Il pourrait avoir des notes bien meilleures s'il en avait envie mais son aversion pour cette stupide école et ses professeurs incompétents va au-delà du souci d'avoir des bonnes notes.

Alors que le blond se concentre sur les deux garçons qui s'avancent vers lui, il ne voit pas que Granger est plus rapide qu'eux. La brune se plante devant lui et lui assène la gifle la plus forte qu'elle peut donner avec sa musculature de fille de treize ans qui n'a probablement jamais fait de sport de sa vie. Drago titube légèrement, grandement choqué par l'attitude de la Gryffondor, d'habitude si calme et contre la violence, toujours à essayer de raisonner ses deux amis.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme ! »

La brune a sur son visage une expression de fureur. Si à ce moment, elle avait envie de tuer Drago, personne ne l'en empêcherait. Le Serpentard en a presque peur. Non, parce qu'il n'a pas peur d'elle. Bien sûr que non. Un Malefoy ne peut pas avoir peur d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et surtout pas de Granger. C'est plus de l'appréhension de ce que cette dingue pourrait lui faire. Elle connaît beaucoup de sortilèges parce qu'elle lit beaucoup de livres et même si Drago en connait aussi beaucoup, elle est meilleure que lui dans la plupart des matières, ce que le jeune garçon n'admettra jamais bien évidemment.

« Hermione ! » dit Weasley avec un petite voix en tentant d'empêcher la jeune fille de frapper Drago à nouveau en lui attrapant la main.

« Laisse-moi, Ron ! »

La brune fait un mouvement brusque pour se dégager de Weasley et sort sa baguette magique de sa poche. Drago recule d'un pas devant la baguette menaçante de la brune debout devant lui. Cette folle pourrait bien lui lancer un sort que les sorciers en sixième année et ce n'est pas pour rassurer le Serpentard. Il n'a pas peur d'elle. Bien sûr que non. En fait, il la trouve presque jolie. Attendez quoi ? Non, il ne la trouve pas jolie ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Pff. Ridicule. Granger, jolie ? Jamais. Même dans ses pires cauchemars il n'a jamais pensé ça.

Les deux gorilles servant d'amis au jeune Malefoy regardent ce dernier, un peu perdus. Il ne leur a pas dit ce qu'ils doivent faire et il semblerait que ces deux idiots soient dénués de toute capacité à réfléchir par eux même. Drago était désespéré de les voir inactifs alors qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe venait de le gifler, lui. Non mais, pour qui se prend-elle ? Qui a déjà vu une fille comme elle gifler un garçon comme lui.

Si son père apprend ça, Drago est bon pour qu'il le lui rappelle toute sa vie. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il soit au courant. Il ne faut que personne sache ce qui vient de se passer. Le blond espère de tout son cœur que Potter et sa bande tiendront leur langue.

Il sait que Potter ferait tout pour se rendre intéressant mais de là à valoriser son amie, jamais. Potter n'est qu'un arrogant qui veut garder sa célébrité pour lui. La preuve, l'an passé, les gens pensaient qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Et il en profitait ! Qu'il est arrogant, c'est insupportable. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer à tout bout de champ tellement il le déteste et le méprise.

Et puis, il y a son meilleur ami, le rouquin pauvre, Weasley. Drago préfère d'ailleurs l'appeler Weasmoche, ça lui va mieux. Il se croit toujours drôle mais en fait, il ne fait ça que parce que son meilleur ami est célèbre et qu'il veut qu'on le remarque. Drago ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'insulter dès qu'il le voit. Parce que non seulement il est pauvre, mais en plus sa famille est la plus grande famille de traîtres à leur sang d'Angleterre. Et puis, ils sont détestables, tous ces Weasley, avec leur joie de vivre et leurs manières de mal-élevés. Rien qu'à voir comment le plus jeune garçon de la fratrie mange, c'est à en vomir.

Et enfin, il y a Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles il ne la supporte pas. Déjà, ses parents sont des Moldus. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette école. Son père lui a toujours dit que les Nés-Moldus n'ont rien à faire dans une école de sorciers et qu'ils sont une honte au monde magique. Et Drago écoute toujours ce que son père dit car il est très intelligent et influent dans le monde sorcier. Et la deuxième raison pour laquelle il déteste l'amie de Potter c'est sa manie de toujours tout savoir. A chaque fois qu'un professeur pose une question, elle lève la main. Elle sautille sur sa chaise pour se faire interroger et récite les phrases des livres aux mots près. Elle a toujours un petit air suffisant lorsqu'elle répond aux questions et la légende raconte qu'elle n'a jamais répondu faux à une question posée par un professeur.

Ce que Drago ne voudra jamais admettre, c'est qu'il est jaloux de Potter et ses deux amis. Il est jaloux qu'ils soient toujours ensemble pour surmonter les épreuves. Jaloux de l'amitié qui unit les trois Gryffondor. Jaloux d'eux parce qu'ils peuvent toujours compter les uns sur les autres alors que lui n'a personne. Jaloux de Potter parce qu'il est plus célèbre que lui alors qu'il n'a aucun mérite. Jaloux de Weasley parce qu'il a une famille heureuse et aimante. Jaloux de Granger parce qu'elle est extrêmement intelligente.

Drago aurait voulu avoir des amis, bien qu'il ne l'admette pas. Mais son père lui a toujours dit que les amis, c'est pour les faibles. Les gens puissants n'ont pas des amis, mais des alliés. Prenons l'exemple du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant mage noir de cette décennie. Avait-il des amis ? Evidemment que non ! Il avait des partisans et des alliés. Dans le monde de la puissance, l'amitié n'a pas sa place. Et puis, les Serpentard de sa promotion sont soit asociaux, soit idiots, soit infréquentables. Celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour Drago est probablement Blaise Zabini. Bien sûr, il ne lui confierait pas sa vie. Mais Blaise est à l'écoute et toujours prêt à jouer à la bataille explosive avec lui.

Drago aurait voulu être célèbre et respecté. Il est entendu qu'il le sera, mais Potter, lui, l'a été alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et ça rend le blond fou de jalousie. Et là, tout le monde croit qu'il est puissant et qu'il est amené à faire de grandes choses. Il a sauvé la petite Weasley l'an dernier et ça y est, tout le monde le prend pour Saint Potter. Ce n'était qu'un coup de bol. Tout comme quand il a empêché Quirell de ressusciter Voldemort en première année. Drago avait juste entendu des rumeurs sur ce qui c'était passé à ces deux moments mais il est certain que Potter n'a pas fait tout ça tout seul.

Drago aurait aussi voulu avoir une famille aimante. Son père ne voit en lui que l'héritier Malefoy qui doit faire honneur à son rang et à sa lignée de Sang-Pur. Depuis qu'il est enfant, son père le prépare à être comme lui : reconnu, influent et respecté. Sa mère l'aime, il le sait. Mais elle ne le montre pas, elle n'est presque jamais tendre avec lui. Ça lui est déjà arrivé, bien entendu, mais jamais très longtemps. Par exemple, une fois, quand il avait huit ans, il était tombé dans le jardin en voulant grimper dans un arbre. Il s'était fait très mal et s'était cassé un poignet. Lorsque ses parents l'avaient emmené à Ste Mangouste, son père ne cessait de répéter qu'escalader des arbres n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy et le petit Drago était honteux. Mais une fois arrivé là-bas, son père avait dû aller au Ministère pour une affaire importante. C'est donc avec sa mère qu'il était allé se faire soigner et elle avait été très gentille. Elle lui avait tendrement expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse intimider par son père car il serait forcément un homme merveilleux qui ferait honneur à leur famille.

\- « Venez. » grogne le Serpentard à Crabbe et Goyle.

Les trois garçons tournent les talons et marchent à grands pas vers les escaliers menant aux cachots, où se trouve leur salle commune. Crabbe et Goyle ne savent pas vraiment quoi dire à Drago, dont la joue est en train de devenir rougeâtre à cause de la gifle de la Gryffondor.

\- Heu, Drago, tu…, commence Goyle.

\- La ferme, marmonne le jeune Malefoy.

\- Tu te rends compte que cette Sang-de-Bourbe t'a frappé ? demande Crabbe.

\- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte, crétin ?

\- Pas la peine d'être agressif.

\- Promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne, dit Drago avec sévérité.

-Bah…, hésite Goyle

-Si vous dites ça à qui que ce soit, je vous tue de mes propres mains.

Ne sachant pas s'ils doivent prendre ces paroles au pied de la lettre, les deux colosses acquiescent. Le blond lance à ses acolytes un regard aussi noir que la cape de Rogue et descend furieusement les escaliers d'un pas rapide. C'est certain que cette gifle a marqué le jeune Malefoy… Et plus particulièrement sa joue d'une belle marque rouge.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui Draco va recevoir le Sectumsempra et voilà la vision de Louatown sur ce moment de la vie de **Draco** !

Yunoki & Baderoh

* * *

LA PORTE DES TENEBRES

Je suis à un point dans ma vie où j'ai tellement peur que je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai peur et pour qui j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression de ne ressentir plus rien d'autre que cette peur terrible qui m'empêche de dormir, de penser et de respirer. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel de toute ma vie. La peur m'étouffe, elle m'aveugle, elle me paralyse. C'est comme si tout en moi était fait de peur. Je respire, je transpire la peur.

« Personne ne peut m'aider, » dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'en réponse à Mimi Geignarde dont la compagnie, si avant était irritante puis réconfortante m'est devenue complètement indifférente. « Je ne peux pas le faire…je ne peux pas…ça ne marchera pas…et à moins que je le fasse bientôt…il dit qu'il me tuera… »

Et le fait de le dire à voix haute…j'ai toujours su au fond de moi-même qu'il pouvait me tuer, au début j'étais tellement aveuglé par l'orgueil, la fierté d'avoir été choisi pour accomplir cette tâche, aveuglé par la possibilité de restaurer la gloire de ma famille que j'ai ignoré la voix de la raison qui me murmurait que c'était un piège, j'ai étouffé cette voix par des illusions. Mais maintenant elle revient plus forte que jamais, elle ne murmure plus, elle crie. Elle crie à mon oreille quand je dors, quand j'essaie de penser à autre chose, quand j'essaie de voir à quoi pourrait ressembler mon avenir parce que tout le monde commence à parler de ce qu'il veut faire plus tard, dans moins de deux ans. Et moi je ne vois que la mort. Dans moins de six mois je serai mort, c'est ce qu'elle me dit, c'est ce qu'elle me crie et je la crois.

C'est la première fois que je le dis à haute voix bien que je l'ai toujours su, et le fait de le dire, de me l'entendre dire est assez pour me détruire, pour détruire tout espoir en moi. Je vais mourir et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal, ne pouvoir rien faire. Il n'y a rien de plus cruel que ça, accepter docilement que l'on va mourir, que quelqu'un se tiendra bientôt devant nous, nous regardera droit dans les yeux et nous tuera. Cela nous réduit à quelque chose qui n'est plus humain, une chose tellement minable qu'elle ne peut pas être humaine.

Mais de quoi est-ce que je parle ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me tenir devant les yeux froids, comme dépourvus de toute humanité de Lord Voldemort pour me sentir minable. Chaque larme que je verse fait de moi un minable, me retrouver dans ces toilettes sales avec pour seule compagnie un stupide petit fantôme qui n'est même pas capable de réellement mourir fait de moi un minable.

Je relève la tête, déterminé à sortir de là quand je le vois à travers le miroir. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais en ces quelques petites secondes j'arrive à ressentir tellement de choses. Je ne regarde pas mon visage qui se reflète dans le miroir mais son visage à lui, mais je suis bien conscient que mes yeux sont rouges, bouffis et encore humides et un tel sentiment de colère, de haine et d'humiliation m'assaillent que sans même m'en rendre compte j'ai ma baguette pointée vers lui et un sort en jailli.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent sont flous. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la pression que la haine exerce sur nous peut être aussi forte et oppressante que celle exercée par la peur. Pendant ces quelques minutes j'ai ressenti une haine tellement grande, tellement aveuglante et même irrationnelle que je ne savais plus pourquoi j'attaquais Potter. Tout ce que je voulais, ça au moins je le savais, c'était lui faire mal, le détruire. Je ressentais cette haine grandissante, et plus elle grandissait, plus mes sorts devenaient dangereux mais aussi maladroits. Le sort du doloris n'était pas l'explosion de cette haine, parce que dans l'état où j'étais, j'aurais été capable de bien pire. Mais bien sûr, un des sorts de Potter a finalement atteint sa cible et la moitié du sort que je voulais lancer est mort dans ma bouche.

« Endol—« je commence à m'écrier avec cette rage aveuglante mais soudain c'est comme si le Poudlard Express m'avait percuté. D'abord je n'y comprends rien. Je ne ressens aucune douleur mais je sais que quelque chose n'est pas normal. C'est comme si la douleur était tellement grande, tellement soudaine que je ne pouvais pas déterminer où est-ce que ça faisait mal. C'est comme si mon corps ne réalisait pas encore. Et puis le sang jaillit. Et soudainement, tout est réduit à ça. A ce flot rouge et chaud qui s'échappe de mon corps, à ces brûlures qui donnent tout ce qu'elles ont pour me rappeler qu'elles sont là. Et je m'effondre.

Le choc et la douleur sont tellement grands que ce n'est plus ma raison qui me lâche mais mon corps. Quand je m'effondre sur le sol humide et sale des toilettes, la douleur à ma poitrine menace de m'avaler tout entier. Mon corps me semble tellement froid que la douleur que je ressens et le sang qui s'échappe me brûlent, et je suis vaguement conscient que c'est peut-être la vie qui s'échappe, ruisselant et inondant les toilettes. Les toilettes. Merlin.

Mes mains essaient en vain de saisir la douleur, de retenir le flot qui jaillit mais bientôt le froid m'envahit tout entier et tout ce que je veux c'est dormir, flotter. Je suis en train de mourir. Peut-être sur le sol humide et sale des toilettes des garçons, avec pour seuls témoins Mimi Geignarde qui braille comme un animal et Potter qui a l'air plus pathétique que moi. Il est à deux doigts de s'effondrer, c'en est presque drôle. Si seulement j'avais la force de bouger mon visage. Saint Potter qui vient de commettre un meurtre. Haha, non je ne suis pas encore mort mais très bientôt. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir ça, Potter que l'on escorte à Azkaban, la déception sur le visage de ses chers amis, ses groupies qui, je le vois d'ici se mettent à dire qu'elles ont toujours su qu'il était démoniaque et puis ces vieilles histoires qui vont ressurgir, la chambre des secrets, le fait qu'il est un mage noir, la mort de Diggory parce que oui j'ai même entendu des histoires selon laquelle c'est Potter qui a tué Diggory. Mais bien sûr c'était bien avant l'épisode au département des mystères. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Cet imbécile de Dumbledore trouvera surement un moyen de le sortir de là, peut-être même avec quelques points pour Gryffondor. La bonne blague, un élève meurt et Gryffondor gagne 50 points.

Est-ce l'effet de la perte de sang ? Du choc ? Ou de la mort qui se rapproche ? Je ne peux le dire. Mais tout, tout semble clair, calme et paisible. A l'opposé même de la scène qui m'entoure. Un chao total. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, tout est clair, comme si dans mon esprit la lumière est enfin revenue. Et peu à peu, j'extraie ces sentiments hors de moi. Comme si c'était la condition ultime pour trouver enfin le repos, la dernière étape quand la douleur n'est plus.

J'extraie d'abord la culpabilité. La culpabilité d'avoir échoué et par la même occasion d'avoir condamné ma famille. Mon père va certainement pourrir à Azkaban, à moitié fou. Le grand Lucius Malefoy réduit à un vieillard maigrichon, sale et complètement barge dans une cellule à Azkaban. Peut-être même que Potter et lui seront voisins. Avec de la chance il se fera embrasser par un détraqueur. Ma mère, elle se fera certainement torturer. Et puis Rogue qui va mourir avec moi. Puis vient le soulagement d'être enfin libre, libre de l'ombre de Lord Voldemort, libre du poids laissé par cette marque sur mon bras, le soulagement d'être libéré de tout engagement, de toute responsabilité envers ma famille, libéré de la haine, de la peur. Parce qu'après tout, qu'ai-je d'autre à faire que de me laisser aller ? Me laisser mourir ? Ce serait comme prendre son envol, prendre de la hauteur et laisser le reste sur le sol.

Partie, la douleur. Cette sensation de brûlure partout sur mon visage, ma poitrine qui est pratiquement en feu. Envolé le choc d'avoir vu soudainement ce jus rouge sortir de ma peau, ma chaire partie la rage folle que j'avais ressenti tandis que je jetais sort après sort à Potter, rage qui n'est même pas arrivée à maturité et qui est morte en pleine ascension noyée par la douleur intense et soudaine de la chaire qui se déchire.

Envolée la colère d'avoir été surpris en train de pleurer, l'humiliation d'avoir été surpris dans cette position de complète vulnérabilité par nul autre que Potter, envolé ce mélange de peur paralysante, étouffante et de désespoir à l'idée d'échouer. Parce que oui j'ai échoué, oui je suis en train de mourir mais finalement ce n'est pas LUI qui m'a eu. Ah et puis je ne sais plus ce que je pense. Je suis tellement abruti que je suis en train d'insinuer que c'est ok de se faire tuer par Potter.

Mais Potter est en train de disparaître, tout est en train de disparaître et puis je n'entends plus Mimi Geignarde, le goutte à goutte de l'eau qui coule a cessé, Potter a cessé d'exister. Est-ce la fin ? Est-ce le dernier voyage ? L'après ?

Et juste comme ça, je panique. C'est faux ce qu'ils disent. Lorsqu'on est en train de mourir, on ne voit pas sa vie défiler devant soi, on ne pense pas à ceux qu'on aime. Quand on sent vraiment le moment arriver, le moment de lâcher prise, on s'accroche de toutes ses forces. A ce moment, une réalisation aussi choquante que le fait que Lord Voldemort allait me tuer me frappe de plein fouet. Je ne veux pas mourir. Bon sang je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis trop jeune, je n'ai même pas décidé de ce que j'allais faire après Poudlard. Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi. Je suis prêt à tout pour continuer à vivre, je trouverai un moyen de compléter cette mission. Si j'échoue je m'en irai. Je trouverai certainement un moyen de quitter le pays et d'échapper aux mangemorts ! J'emmènerai ma mère, les autres seraient trop occupés pour nous poursuivre. J'irai même jusqu'à supplier Dumbledore de me protéger. Je sais qu'il le fera. Il a pardonné à Rogue, il—il me pardonnera surement. Je—oh Merlin je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir.

Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Je suis sourd, aveugle, paralysé et muet. Je ne suis plus rien, je suis en train de tomber dans le vide, dans un trou sans fin et plongé dans une obscurité complète. Et là je réalise que mon propre corps est en train de me rejeter, de rejeter tout ce que j'ai été. Mes rêves, mes souvenirs, mêmes mes peurs. Je me débats. Mais comment se débat-on quand on ne peut ni bouger ni crier ? Comment se bat-on dans ce cas là ?

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça fait une éternité, je pleure. Les larmes descendent des deux côtés de mon visage et viennent se perdre dans mes oreilles, mon corps est assailli de sanglots, mes yeux sont tellement remplis de larmes que j'arrive à peine à voir. A voir ?

Oui, je vois Rogue même si le rideau de ses cheveux noirs cache son visage, et Potter est de nouveau là, toujours abasourdi. Et puis j'entends Mimi Geignarde qui continue à pleurer et j'entends Rogue aussi. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je sens à nouveau mon corps, l'humidité et le froid dans mon dos, la brûlure est revenue quoique moins douloureuse, j'ai toujours froid mais moins engourdi et je vois clairement que je suis dans les toilettes. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Suis-je mort ou vivant ? J'ai l'impression de rêver quand Rogue me remet sur mes jambes. Je l'entends parler, je sais ce qu'il dit mais je ne comprends pas en quoi ça me concerne. Tandis que nous naviguons à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, sous les yeux ahuris des élèves, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je ne sais plus ce qui est réalité. La bataille avec Potter dans les toilettes, flotter dans le vide en étant aveugle, sourd et muet longer les couloirs de Poudlard, rêve ou réalité ?

Eventuellement tout me revient. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital particulièrement inconfortable des heures plus tard, une nouvelle détermination me vint. Tout revint. La haine, la colère, et la peur, plus modérées. Mais aussi la détermination et l'espoir, plus vifs. Je réalise que les ténèbres ce n'est pas forcément rejoindre les mangemorts, se faire apposer la marque sur son bras, ou accepter Voldemort comme son maître. Les ténèbres sont quelque chose de plus grands, plus effrayants plus désolants. J'étais à leur porte et je les ai entre-apperçus. Et je suis prêt à me battre pour ne pas les revoir.


End file.
